


He Rescued Her

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cat AU, F/M, Mamoru is a fluffy black cat, Modern AU, alluded to sex, has nothing to do with musical Cats, like you know it's happening but it's very vague, nothing graphic, usamamoweek2020, which means both Mamoru and Serenity are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Mamoru knows that today was going to bring something big, he just didn't knowhowbig.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Princess Serenity, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Kudos: 7





	He Rescued Her

**Author's Note:**

> *a day later*  
> Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, sorry for that. I just... had no drive to open my computer yesterday and so I didn't post until today. Sorry.

It was a sunny day as he woke up and stretched the last bits of sleep away. He usually slept until the little humans left their human zoos but he had a feeling in his gut that today was important.

He goes into his house, where his human greets him with his name for him. he has had many names, from many different humans, but the one he chose for himself was Mamoru, from one of the caretakers from back when he was a kitten. His owner gives him tuna from his personal food bowl, the one he made so he can take it up with his to the empty shelf in corner. There were many shelves here, but this was the only one that was empty and he always felt safe while eating there.

He ate quickly because there were no little humans to entertain him. he liked looking down on the little humans, how the squealed in delight when they got their prizes and pieces of paper. They didn’t seem to know how to play with it, just slapping on tables and yelling things, but they had fun all the same.

He left, making sure his human saw him.

He then roamed the streets for a bit, trying to figure out just why he feels so restless.

And then he heard it.

The desperate mewing. It was sweet and soft, like one of those cats that had always had homes and never had to live on the street, their bellies fat and their instincts dull.

He was tempted to leave. Most of those kit needed a bit of pushing and helping them only made them soft and attached to their savoir. He knew it all too well.

But then there’s that feeling, that desperate feeling that’s been making feeling restless. It.. it’s directing him that way….

Another yowl and he was off. Running as fast as he can, weaving through the legs and dogs and human movers.

He darted into the ally to see a heard of cats surrounding one, with their leader, a nasty one who’s always lived on the street and had no qualms in killing to keep his territory was inching closer to the one by the wall, the one lettings our desperate mews for the humans.

His eyes narrowed at the sight and he went forth, clawing at the lead cat and biting the scruff of the smaller’s neck and ran off, going out once again to the streets, moving though the obstacles as they lost the others in the crowd. Soon they were near his human’s house, a safe place he had marked long ago.

He let the kit down and saw them. And his heart stopped.

Her eyes were like his, a pretty blue color, but while his fur was all black, hers was pure white, with a short tail that looks like the fabled bunny creature that the caretaker humans had for them to play with. He liked that toy the best, and was sad to leave it when he was taken into his first family. She also had a shiny color, a warm yellow color with a blue band around her neck.

“Wh-who are you?” she asked, timid no doubt from the attack from the tom.

“Mamoru,” he said, ready to leave, before he caught it, that intoxication scent.

 _Oh_.

“I am Serenity,” she said, polite and sweet and…

“Why are you out here?” he gritted out, trying to focus on anything _but_ that scent.

“I.. I never _been_ outside and… there was something in me… something that made me want to go out…” she answered, not so sure why she did so but lost in the feeling. Something he knew quite well.

“You’re in heat.”

“Heat?” she asked, moving close and drenching him in the scent.

“It’s… it’s when your body says it wants babies,” he answered, but she kept moving forward, draining his own control, “ **Stay** **back!** I… I don’t want to force something like that on you. Not like this.”

But she didn’t stop, her eyes telling him that she doesn’t mind, that she wants him to father her kits.

Damn, that’s probably why that tomcat wanted her.

And then she pushed her cheek against his and he knew that he was lost.

But the streets were full of danger and other toms that wouldn’t mind forcing him off her to plant their own seed inside.

“Not here,” he hissed, before checking to see if the coast is clear before taking her out of the ally. They went into his human’s house, the bell signaling their arrival.

“Oh, did Momo bring a friend?” his human said, stroking his long coat before going back behind the solid box. He then noticed her shiny collar and went back to pick her up. He then took the marking stick and marked paper before letting Serenity go.

They moved quickly into the house, looking for an ideal spot when he found it. the room with the tall push sticks, open just a crack, just enough that they could get it open without human help, and directed her to it.

There their instincts took over, and they knew each other, yowling as pleasure comes from their actions.

And then the door was opened flooding the room in light as he came over the edge.

“Momo!” his human shouted, but he was too far gone to care.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an AU that been stewing in my brain for a while, about another of my OTP. It’s just as well that I started with inciting incident, where a street cat that one of them semi-owns, mates with the pure-bred show cat of the other. And the reason he’s called Momo is because he’s so fluffy, his human though he was a girl.


End file.
